


Coping with Loss

by placereaduivame



Series: Hank & Connor's Bungalooza [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Other, beastiality, connor is terribly abused, connor listens to hank for some reason, im so sorry oh my lord i swear its gonna get better, it's going to get better next chapter i PROMISE, sumo rapes connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Connor is still trying to cope, but Hank isn't having it.





	Coping with Loss

Connor was traumatized after the incident. The incident being Connor fucking Hank’s dickhole, having his baby try to wedge it’s way into Hank’s dick, pulling out and killing the baby, and then eating the fucking dead baby. The baby got too curious. Despite Connor’s trauma, Hank was perfectly fine. Connor recalled that Hank had been masturbating when he ate the fucking dead unborn baby. Connor was disgusted with him, but nothing lasts forever. Connor hadn’t spoken to him in days.

After a while, Connor had finally spoken to Hank over the phone and they decided to meet up at Jimmy’s Bar. They were watching the game and Hank was getting fucking smashed. 

Connor finally decided it’s best to go home, but before he can do that, Hank literally fucking threw up everywhere. On the bartender, on the bar, on the stools, on himself, on the lady next to them, and Connor. 

The lady was disgusted and left, storming off with many revolted words. The bartender just laughed, but it’s an uncomfortable “why the fuck did you do that?” laugh. He walked away to the staff bathroom, most likely to clean himself off. The liquid that covered the stools and bar was a chunky broth that was a gross yellow-pinkish color. Connor couldn’t tell if the yellow was piss or just vomit, knowing Hank and all. 

“Connor, lick th-hic-that fucking sh-hic-it up!” Hank drunkenly demanded, his face flushed because of how fucking trashed the man was. His voice slurred awkwardly and hiccups interrupted his words, but Connor had to suppress a shudder. He couldn’t explain why, but he did it anyway. Maybe he didn’t want to lose Hank. Hank was worth licking puke up in a bar, he supposed. He hated not knowing things, it’s one of the things he can never stand.

Connor leaned down over the bar, feeling the wood press where his ribs would have been. He took out his tongue and would have puked if he could as he pressed his tongue to the vomit. It stung his tongue weirdly, the taste was foul and sour. A mix of lots of alcohol, he analyzed, and some of the burger he had eaten at the Chicken Feed earlier in the day. That must have been where the chunks came in. Connor slid his tongue across it, feeling himself actually shudder this time as he swallowed the vomit. It was almost worse than eating his dead, unborn baby. Not quite, though. He continued to lick up the vomit, which he analyzed in great detail all the while. A majority of it seemed to be alcohol, though, he noticed as it slightly stung his throat going down into his waste container. It was horribly chunky and he was disgusted but he finished licking the vomit and looked up at Hank for… approval? One of the things he didn’t know.

“Fuck yeah, ‘atta boy!” Hank laughed out loud and hiccupped. He covered his mouth and swallowed. Was he really about to fucking puke again? Connor pulled Hank off of the stool and rolled his eyes. Connor got him some water and they leave.

“You are not driving in these conditions.” Connor told him, also telling him his astoundingly high level of alcohol intake. He managed to get Hank in the front seat and settled him down.

“Woooahh!” Hank drunkenly slurred, probably dizzy from sitting down fast. Connor closed the door once the man has actually gotten into the car, and entered the driver's side. 

He pulled out of the parking lot and checked for pedestrians, saw none and left the lot, driving towards Hank’s house. My home, he mused to himself. He didn’t put on music, to Hank’s disappointment.

Connor was a terrible mix of aroused and disgusted that Hank has now pissed himself in the passenger’s side. He then heard something awful in Hank’s stomach, then a long flatulence. He shat himself. He really just shat his pants, with piss and shit on the passenger’s seat. Connor felt like rA9 has saved him when they finally get home. 

Hank got out of the car himself, walking awkwardly, probably because he fucking pissed and shit himself. Connor would have gagged grabbing Hank’s keys from his back pocket.

“Grabbin’ my shit covered ass, huh? You fucking kinky android.” He slurred and pushed Connor slightly, no heat in it, just smugly joking around. The low, rough voice he used would have turned Connor on usually, but he was still too traumatized to get it up (unless forced.)

And that is exactly what happened.

Connor hesitantly undressed Hank. He pulled his shirt and shit-covered pants off. Hank’s pants looked something awful, but his boxers were worse. They looked like a used diaper from some baby who just consumed laxatives. Connor, holding his breath, pulls them off and, if he could, would have vomited at the sight of feces and urine on his boxers. Hank tried to pull Connor up and kiss him, but Connor pulled his face away. 

Hank glared at him and then laughed. He laughed. He then brought his finger to the port on the back of Connor’s neck, the port that made him sleep (it was a Cyberlife upgrade, like his phallus) and Connor’s knees buckled beneath him as he fell to the ground, a sickening thud of plastic that sounded like a human falling to the ground. 

Hank decided it’d be best to tie up the android well, and quickly tied a strong knot around his arms and legs. Despite being drunk as fuck, he could still tie a good knot. He was a boy scout in his younger days and never seemed to forget how to tie an efficient knot. Hank then tied him to a chair and proceeded to drag him to his bedroom. For a machine, he was surprisingly light. Hank then remembered the android telling him he “only has necessary components”, so that must be why. 

Hank had to empty his bladder badly after all of the vodka he drank, so he pissed all over Connor, especially in his mouth. Connor didn’t seem to give a response, which was a disappointment, but expected. Hank practically hurtled the android onto the bed and pinned him down.

*****

Connor awoke to Hank sticking his fingers down his throat. Connor responded by vomiting, a response triggered by being gagged with a full waste container. It was a sick blue-black color, and Connor was terrified, as this had never happened before. He looked up at Hank, who was grinning this awful fucking grin. He only just then noticed he was tied up. He tried to struggle, but the drunk bastard could tie a good knot and his strength was drained from him vomiting. Hank began to lick we up the vomit off of Connor, and Connor cried out for help, to which nobody answered. 

“Shut the fuck up, rust bucket,” Hank growled as he punched Connor across the face. Connor’s synthetic skin disappeared from that area, blue blood rushing out. 

“Hank… Please stop… I don’t want to right now…” Connor pleaded, still not happy at all with Hank for what happened the last time they had sex. Hank wasn’t having it.

“Now, why should I do that pretty boy?” Hank chuckled at him.

“It’d… It’d be rape! I don’t consent! Get off of me!” Connor cried as Hank inched closer. He squirmed and tried to get away from him, but his hands didn’t allow for it.

“It’s not illegal to rape androids,” Hank whispered into his ear in a menacing, low voice. Hank quickly pulled off Connor’s pant and tossed them aside. He then put his rock hard Johnson right up to Connor’s asshole. It was then that Connor felt Hank pound into him, no prep. Connor cried, error messages showing because his face was fucked up. Hank groaned as he pissed in Connor’s ass, and Connor just sobbed silently, hoping not to get hit again. 

The man didn’t stop there, though. He relentlessly pounded into the android’s ass, ignoring the now vocal cries Connor was making. The man must have ached for release with how furiously he was thrusting into the android. Connor noted the damages he’d need to try to repair if he could even walk after this. Connor’s whole body shook as Hank released inside of him. He wasn’t even hard at all. Of course not. He was being raped. He couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t think. Everything felt numb. He felt tears pour down his face as Hank pulled out. Of course, he wasn’t done though. He was never done. 

“I think I should share you with someone else,” Hank said drunkenly. ”SUMO!” Hank called out for the poor old dog. He slowly walked into the room and sat down next to Hank. Hank then proceeded to throw Connor onto the floor. “Have at him, Sumo.” Hank chuckled as Connor shook involuntarily, not even knowing he could shake so much as his limbs trembled. He tried to back away, but he could only use his tied up feet, and that was no good. 

Sumo wasn’t fixed.

Sumo sniffed Connor's ass and proceeded to mount Connor. Connor prepared for the hard fucking he was about to take. He could feel Sumo’s wet dog dick dripping pre-cum onto his anus. The smell triggered Connor's vomit reflex, and he puked. Hank laughed as he rubbed Connor's face into the vomit, who was squirming around, trying not to get any more on his face. Hank let go of Connor's head which was now doused in a pink, chunky mixture which had traces of blue blood in it due to all the times he puked earlier.

Sumo finally began to thrust his massive dog penis into Connor’s unprepared, quivering anus. Connor cried out as the huge 7-inch furry cock penetrated his asshole. “Aughh please, stop!” Connor pleaded in between cries. Sumo started to howl uncontrollably. Hank was watching the whole thing on the bed while masturbating. Hank seemed to have had enough of getting off on his own and made his way over to Connor, who was still crying as the Saint Benard pounded into him. He crouched over the mess of an android and untied his hands. Hank forced the android’s hand onto his dick, practically taking control of his hand and making him stroke his length. 

Eventually, Connor gave up struggling and stroked Hank’s dick, not even crying anymore, and Hank could let go of Connor’s hand and Connor did it on his own. Hank gripped Connor’s balls and squeezed, forcing Connor’s sex program to be enabled. His thirium quickly rushed to his dick and he felt light-headed for a moment. It was the first time Connor had seen his own penis erect and not fucking swollen and huge. The last time he saw his own phallus erect was the same time he ate his unborn baby. Connor cried as he was forced to be erect, Hank stroking him off and messing with his nipples, while Sumo continuously howled. 

He couldn't believe this was happening. Hank, the man he thought he could trust, the man he used to love, was now having his dog rape him while he forced him to be aroused. He was so numb and disgusted he couldn’t even cry anymore.

His dick begin to twitch and pulse, though he wasn’t even moaning. He felt himself go slack as he came, although he didn’t feel the euphoria it usually brought. Sumo howled even louder as he came, Hank having came some time before that. Connor wasn’t really paying attention. It didn’t even feel real anymore. It felt like he wasn’t even in his own body. He felt like he was just watching helplessly. 

It was never going to be over.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, the dog hobbled over next to Connor and lifted his leg up like Connor was a fire hydrant. Connor prepared for the spray of dog piss that was about to be unleashed across his limp body. A thick, salty spray of urine was blasted onto him, particularly around his facial area. A bit got into Connor's mouth, while the rest mixed with the cum and vomit on the floor. Connor tried to turn off the sensors on his tongue, but it was too late. He was forced to taste the dog piss as it went down his throat. 

Sumo wasn't done however. He waddle over to Connor's face and squatted down. Connor knew what was about to happen. Sumo began to take a massive shit right in front of Connor, but it wasn't just solid, it was also a little wet. Connor's sensors went fucking nuts. He gagged at the smell of dog food and rotting ham mixed with the smell of feces. Connor began to retch, as a little bit of wet feces got into his mouth. He laid on the floor, motionless. He hoped it would be over soon.

Sumo finished shitting, and then proceeded to puke onto the mixture of shit, piss, and vomit. Hank laughed as Connor squirmed helplessly, trying to position his face away from the disgusting fluid. Hank stirred the mixture around with Connor's head, causing the abused android to puke even more. “Clean it.” Hank commanded. 

“I'm tied up, I can't.” Connor replied, no emotion to his voice. He knew what Hank was going to say, but he didn’t want to hear it. 

“With your tongue.” Hank told him maniacally, a sick grin on his face. For some fucking reason (maybe it was his programming coming back to him after being traumatized,) he did it anyway. He listened to Hank. He turned off his sensors and hesitantly lowered his head towards the mixture and lapped it up slowly. He pretty much ate Sumo’s feces first, trying to get the worst out of the way. Even with his sensors off, it was still an awful experience. He finished the feces and then licked up the vomit, but then Hank’s grin turned into anger.  
“With your fuckin’ sensors on. I can tell that you don’t have em’ on, little smartass.” He demands Connor. Connor feels his pump race as he does anything but look at Hank. He does it anyway. He began to cry again as he licked the rest of it up, extremely glad that he had already eaten the shit. Now, though, he could taste the fecal matter in his mouth, but he was already used to that because the dog had shit in his mouth earlier.

After what felt like hours, he finally finished and the floor looked clean enough for Hank’s standards. Hank muttered “Good boy,” and walked out of the room, not even looking back at the android who was still tied up.

This wasn’t going to happen anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR TO YOU IT'S GONNA GET BETTER. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME.


End file.
